


The Day Is Over

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSNOT A FIX IT





	The Day Is Over

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS DON"T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM
> 
>  
> 
> This story is different to my last Endgame story (which is still standby as being a better ending to the film). I wanted to focus on the positive aspect of the ending that could be Morgan and Peter being like brother and sister.
> 
> If the Russos killed of Tony, the least they can do moving forward in the MCU is still include Peter in the Stark family and give us a Morgan & Peter sibling relationship ugh.
> 
> There's a massive Endgame rant in the bottom notes whoops

Mr Stark’s funeral had been painful to say the least. Everyone gathered around outside as Pepper pushed the original arc reactor out onto the lake, watching as the last of the hero drifted away. Peter tried not to cry as May held onto his shoulder, his face pulled together so tightly that he was sure he was going to burst into tears the second he let a muscle unclench. 

The sun was shining down as the reactor with the words PROOF TONY STARK HAS A HEART floated away. Peter almost hated the sun in that moment. He kind of wished it was pouring down with rain or snowing. It felt cruel that it was such a nice day and Mr Stark wasn’t there to see it. That he would never see a sunny day again. His last vision had been of a battle scene, fire and rubble everywhere as dust drifted off into the air. 

He’d deserved so much more than that, Peter mumbled in his head as he clenched his jaw even tighter. He watched as Morgan held onto Pepper’s hand, her face neutral like she didn’t even realise what was really happening.

He introduced himself to her as soon as the arc reactor was gone from sight and Pepper had turned around with a pained expression. Pepper smiled at him as he knelt down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as Peter looked into Morgan’s eyes. He tried not to tear up when he saw the same brown orbs that Tony used to look at him with.

“Hi Morgan,” he stuck his hand out before putting it down with an awkward smile. Because why would a child under 5 shake someones hand? Stupid, he chastised himself. “I’m—“

“Peter,” Morgan cut him off, her brown eyes wide and a small tug on her lips. She looked up at Pepper with a look of wonder. “Look Mummy it’s Peter!”

Pepper smiled down at her daughter, lips pressed in a tight line as tears began to pool in her eyes. Peter wondered how her voice didn’t break as she brushed some hair out of Morgan’s face. “Yeah baby, it is.”

Peter looked up at Pepper with a confused expression. “She knows me?”

“Of course Pete,” Pepper squeezes his shoulder gently. “You think we wouldn’t tell our daughter about you?”

“Daddy said that you were his other kid,” Morgan says it like it was fact. “But that you were lost for a while and he missed you.”

“H-he did?” Peter choked up, eyes darting between Pepper and Morgan. He felt the strain by his eyeballs, the tugging feeling that warned tears were coming as he swallowed down a lump in his throat. 

“He told me so many stories about you!” Morgan smiled, nodding her head excitedly. “But wait,” she frowned looking up at Pepper. “Mummy is Peter was Daddy’s other kid, does that make him my brother?”

Pepper looked down at Peter, nodding encouragingly at him.

“Uh— yeah,” Peter nodded his head, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. “Yeah, it does.”

Morgan smiled, moving forward until she was pressed against Peter, her little arms circling his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder. Peter felt his lips tremble as he squeezed the little girl tighter. It was no secret that he’d seen Mr Stark as a father figure, practically clinging to the man at every twist and turn before the whole Thanos incident. But the fact that Mr Stark had cared for Peter just the same, even going so far as telling his daughter about ‘his other kid’, it made his heart swell.

He’d lost his mentor and father figure but he’d gained a sister.

It wasn’t perfect but Peter decided he could live with that for now.

————————————

Morgan’s perfect behaviour at the funeral didn’t last very long after a few days. Before anyone knew it, she became moody and kicked up a fuss each night before bed. She’d scream for her Daddy until Pepper was in tears and Morgan began to cry too.

It was nights like that, that made Peter glad he’d decided to stay at the Lake House a little longer. Pepper had tried putting Morgan down half an hour ago but the little girl was still crying and yelling from her bedroom.

Peter sat on the sofa, trying to drown out Morgan’s cries when Pepper entered the living room with tears on her own face. “I can’t do it,” she sighed before a sob broke out. May immediately rushed to her, the two of them having grown very close. 

Peter watched as May comforted Pepper before he snuck out the room to where Morgan lay on the top of her bed, sniffling and crying.

“Hey Morgan,” he whispered, closing the door behind him.

“Petey?” Morgan sniffled, using the nickname she’d graced him with an hour after Peter accepted the role as big brother. “Did Mummy send you in? Because i won’t sleep. I won’t.”

“No Morgie,” Peter sat down beside her, pulling her into his embrace. “I just don’t like to see you cry.”

“I miss Daddy,” she whispered so quietly that if Peter didn’t have special hearing, he wouldn’t have picked up.

“I miss him too,” Peter nodded, holding her close. It had only been a few days since Mr Stark’s funeral but to Peter, it felt like a lifetime. His heart ached for the man and the realisation that he’d never see him again cut too deep.

“I don’t want to make Mummy sad,” Morgan sniffled, head buried in Peter’s shoulder. “I just want Daddy back.”

“Your Daddy was a hero, he did what he did and saved millions of lives. He loved you so much, it was just duty called.”

Morgan nodded, tears still streaming down her face. “Daddy told me you were a hero too.”

Something clogged up Peter’s throat, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. “He did?”

“Daddy said you were the best of them all.”

“I learnt from the best,” Peter spoke, his voice far more emotional than he wanted.

“Will you tell me a story about you and Daddy, please?” Morgan looked up at Peter with the same eyes Mr Stark had looked down at him with, wide and pleading. 

Peter swallowed hard, settling back in the bed as he began to tell the young girl stories about their adventures. Morgan shuffled into his side, fists clinging to Peter’s shirt as she listened to him tell story after story about all the things Mr Stark had done that Peter knew he would cherish for the rest of his life.

It didn’t make it okay but it helped heal a hole as Morgan began to drift off, her thoughts on her Dad and brother.

——————————

It was far later in the night when Pepper worked up the courage to head back to her daughter’s room. May had managed to calm her down, reminding her she was a good mother and that Pepper wasn’t alone during this difficult time. 

“Peter was the same when his parents died,” May had whispered, having pulled her friend into a hug. “He didn’t really understand what . . . gone meant. He was miserable and angry for a while but after that stage passes, they begin to acknowledge the good things that stayed. Namely: you, Pepper.”

Pepper pushed the door to her daughter’s room open, expecting to see the little girl still up and doing something like drawing or playing with her toys. She even expected to see her daughter passed out on the top of her bed, exhaustion having taken over.

The sight she saw wasn’t what she’d expected but what she’d needed. 

Laying on top of the covers was her daughter and Peter, both curled up into each other. Morgan’s face was pressed into Peter’s shoulder and the boy’s arms were wrapped around her small frame, keeping her close. It was the most peaceful she’d seen Morgan look since the funeral. Even Peter looked undisturbed and safe as he hugged the young girl.

Tears welled up in Pepper’s eyes as she snapped a quick photo, ready to show it to May with a wobbly smile. She snuck in quietly, draping a blanket over the two kids bodies before tiptoeing out.

Life wasn’t perfect, for that Pepper could vouch for. Her husband was gone, her daughter forever going to grow up without her father. But life wasn’t hopeless. Tony may have died but Pepper knew she nor Morgan would ever be alone.

Between Happy, Rhodey, May and Peter, Pepper was proud to say she looked forward to where their family would grow to in the future.

And if Tony was gone, then Pepper was happy that Morgan had Peter to share the emotions with. They may not be related by blood but Pepper swore to herself and to Tony’s memory that they would always be Peter’s family.

Peter and Morgan would always be siblings, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'm going to rant. I really feel so many emotions after this film and it's been like 2 days whoops. 
> 
> 1) Correct me if i'm wrong but I SWEAR that if you Time-Travel and KILL you past self, then surely your future self will no longer exist? That's like changing the timeline because your past self would no longer be able to do the things that led you to that moment?
> 
> So like Nebula killing her past self to save Gamora, surely that would mean the future Nebula would cease to exist?? It would be like time travelling to before you were born and stopping your parents getting together-- you just wouldn't exist anymore?? See: Back to the Future for reference!
> 
> And like Thanos. . . . Tony snapping his fingers and dusting all the alien army was cool and heroic but Thanos got dusted too . . . sooooo what does that mean for the timeline?? Thanos used the Time Machine to come to the future and destroy the Avengers but past-self Thanos was destroyed in the battle. So does that mean Infinity War no longer even happens because in the timeline, there is no longer a Thanos to collect all the stones and destroy half of humanity.
> 
> Am i even making sense??
> 
> The Avengers travelled back in time to collect the stones and reverse the snap and then the plan was to go back and put the stones where they found them so Thanos could still collect them and carry out the events of Infinity War-- basically creating a time loop that consists of: Thanos wins, Avengers get stones and brings people back, put stones back so Thanos can win again and repeat and repeat.
> 
> But by killing Thanos, it means there is no bad guy to collect the stones. . . so is there now an alternate universe where the snap just doesn't happen??
> 
> 2) I feel like Tony's character was slightly . . . altered after the time jump of 5 years. Was that just me? Like when he came down from the spaceship and was like "I lost the kid" (yes i teared up) and was having a go at Cap for ditching him after Civil War it felt like 100% spot on for his character. He was still making quips about Rocket and standing up for himself against the Rogue Avengers and it felt like usual Tony.
> 
> And then it jumped 5 years and Tony had gotten his little family of Pepper and Morgan and it just felt like his character was different?? Like he was still kinda the same but i feel he was less jokey and the Tony we know and love?? And he hardly mentioned the dusted characters except for that one picture he brings out of Peter.
> 
> I always had it in my head that Tony would be dead-set on bringing everyone back. Like when Scott brought up the impossible yet possible idea of Time travel, Tony was like nah no thanks. It felt like he'd said screw Peter i have Morgan now. Like i get that Morgan is his biological child and he wants to be there for his kid but the Russos admitted that Peter and Tony had a father-son relationship and losing Peter was like losing a child so it felt so dismissive for him to not even want to accept the idea at first??
> 
> 3) I get that we had to say goodbye to characters. It's all about out with the old, in with the new, right? I just don't get why a) more of the original didn't die or b) the russos killed off the two that they did. Like 2 out of the 6 died and it was Natasha and Tony. . . what?? Bruce is stuck as Hulk/Bruce and Clint's off with his family, Steve is now old and Thor's now cruising around with the Guardians so like. . . are they coming back?? 
> 
> I thought Endgame was meant to be a send off like a complete swipe and clean slate for the next generation of MCU movies. But more than half of the original survived so will Bruce come back in future movies and will Thor now be in the Guardians franchise?? It didn't really feel like a send off because only 2 people paid the ultimate sacrifice whilst the others are still living it large and Cap got his happy ending with Peggy.
> 
> (And why did Howard get a redemption arc?? He's abusive in the comics and neglectful in the MCU -- even in Civil War the main reason Tony jumps Bucky is because he killed his mom, not his dad. How come Howard gets to come in and be all like 'yeah i love my unborn child' and get a hug when he then spends the next 18 or however many years treating Tony like crap for whatever reason)
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I LOVED Endgame. It was witty and adventurous and a completely amazing Marvel film. I just wished the ending had been different and that it hadn't been so alienated in the deaths. 
> 
> Also Nebula should've killed Thanos.
> 
> It was like the Russos saw all our fanfics about May dying and Peter being like Tony's son and were like NAH reverse it. Poor Peter P deserves to have a father in Tony and it felt cut out.
> 
> Sorry about the rant. Whoops. I really did like Endgame i promise.


End file.
